pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Totem
In Patapon 3, a team is a group of people who are all members under one leader. This team is seen standing in front of the Team Totem. Each member contributes their team points towards the team and the Team Rank is determined by both the number of people in the Team and the total amount of Team Points that the team has. Team Cards In order to go online, you need to first designate a Team name. You do this by going into your Team Totem and select Team Cards. You will be prompted for a name. Be sure to enter a name you are willing to permanently keep as you cannot change it once it is set. Once this is set, the Team Cards command now shows you the available card slots for you to pass out to other players in either infrastructure or adhoc mode. Each Team Card has various statistics, most of them are self explanatory. However, "Recruited" refers to how many people you have passed Team Cards out to and not how many people have joined your team. "Your team points" indicates your personal team points, not necessarily that of the whole Team. There are also titles that can be obtained that is listed on the top left, these titles are both specific to you and your team. In order to pass out a Team Card you have to select an empty slot and then select the character in the hideout that you want to pass it to. The player can opt to become a temp member and ask you to sync data which will make them part of your team. Note that you cannot pass out cards to the same player consecutively. You have to do a mission before you can pass another card out to the same person. Also note that you can pass out any number of cards from the same slot, but only one person who has a card from that slot can become a team member. Intra-team Ranking This command gives you a breakdown of various statistics among your Team members. These include: *Your Team Points *Acquired Cards *VS Victories *Heroes Defeated (Uberheroes and DarkHeroes) *Multiplayer Completed *Co-op Completed *Total EXP *Average Magic Equipment Level *Perfects *Summon Max score Each of them have a corresponding Team Title. View Goal This command allows members to view all the goals that are available to the Team. Some goals reward star shards and some goals reward statues. Note that goals are split into personal goals and team goals. That is some can be assigned to the team and everyone can complete them but other can only be assigned for the leader. Note that in this menu you cannot assign goals. Only the leader of the Team has access to the Assign Goal command. Change Quips This command allows a player to change the default quips, or easy access chats. There are two sets. One set is used in the hideout and is labeled, "For the Hideout" on the right on a blue background. The other set is used while out on missions labeled, "For quest" on the left on a yellow background. Block List This command sets up a list of players you do not want to meet. The command ensures that you will not go to their hideout if it is opened. However it is unclear if this also prevents those players from entering into a hideout you are already in or whether it prevents them from entering your hideout. Cards Receieved This command brings up another screen that shows all the Team Cards that you have received so far. In this command you can select a Team Card you have received and opt to become a temp member. Once you have become a temp member you can ask the leader to Sync Data so that you become part of their team. There are some issues with becoming a temp member from an old team card. If someone has already filled the slot then you will not be able to become a member when the leader syncs. Leader Menu When you select this command the menu changes to one that is only accessible to the leader of the Team. The commands listed below are only available to the leader. Sync Data A leader utilizes this command in order to convert temp members in the hideout into team members. This command is also used to synchronize the team goal and temp points into team points for all team members in the hideout. This command can also be used to update a player's membership status if it has been revoked. Note that from the leader's point of view this has no effect on the team since the players removal from the team is immediate for the team. Server Mode This command allows the team leader to host a hideout where team members can enter and becomes synced automatically. (needs verification) Assign Goal This command allows the leader to assign goals for the team. There are two types of goals, personal goals and team goals. Personal goals can only be completed by the team leader. Team goals can be completed by any one on the team. Goals that are with labeled "Reward per completion" can be repeated. Goals that are labeled with "Completion Reward" can not be repeated. Change Motto This command changes the team motto which is displayed on the Team cards as well as the team display visible from the Team Totem. Change Symbol This command allows the team leader to set the symbols for the team. These symbols are displayed on the Team Cards that are passed out, on the team cards statistics, on the team display visible from the Team Totem, as well as the flag displayed over Sukopon. Various symbols can be purchased from the silver hoshipon shop. Some cards are only available after reaching certain Team Ranks. Change Card This command allows the team leader to set the background that the Team Cards show. Various backgrounds can be purchased from the silver hoshipon shop. Some cards are only available after reaching certain Team Ranks. Assign Cards This command allows the team leader to assign an empty team card slot to another player so they can pass the team card to other players that they meet. Remove Member This allows a leader to remove a member from the Team in order to allow other members in. A member that is removed has all their personal team points removed from the total team points. This can cause the team to become a lower rank if there aren't enough team points or members in order to be in the current Team Rank. One use for this command as a team leader is to allow random players to join the Team in order for them to gain team points for various activities. Some activities also confer star shards for their completion which is useful for buying things from the silver hoshipon shop. Member Menu When you select this command, the menu changes to one that is accessible to all members. The list of commands listed above starting from Team Cards to Leader Menu Team Points Team points are points that team members accumulate through various team related activities. They are one of two factors that determine the Team Rank. The other being the number of members to some extent. The following are methods to obtain team points: *(10 team points): Completing co-op missions with at least one other team member present. Rare hunts are considered co-op missions. *(20 team points): Completing multiplayer missions with at least one other team member present. *(10 team points): Using the blacksmith in the hideout of a team member, this is for each + added to an item regardless of cost. *(10 team points): Using the Silver Hoshipon Store in the hideout of a team member, this is for each purchase regardless of cost. *(various team points): For perfect completion of some goals. *(20-70 team points): Winning a Versus quest with one or more team members. Team Titles Titles are given to team members who are among the top ranking members for certain intra-team rankings. Note that there appears to be a minimum to be eligible for a title, however there can only be one title holder for each title. In addition, only one title can be designated to each player. *Team Leader - In recognition of the oath taken to lead one's team through thick and thin. Your Team Points *Team Master (40,000 personal team points) - To honor players who selflessly devote themselves to their team and its advancement. (superior to Team Expert) *Team Expert (25,000 personal team points) - In recognition of tireless efforts and significant contributions to one's team. Total Exp *Class Expert - The badge of a devotee who has contributed to the team by earning experience in many different classes. *Class Master - required Average Magic Equipment Level *Armor Expert - The badge of a weaponsmith who has forged much equipment and understands their individual traits. *Armor Guru - To the expert weaponsmith who has forged a great variety of equipment and maximises their potential. (superior to Armor Expert) Perfect *King of Rhythm - To the rhythm guru whose drum beats are so tight the entire team is energized with vigor.(superior to Maestro) *Maestro - The badge of a rhythm master who helps the team with a steady adherence to the beat. Summon Max Score *Ultimate Summoned (2,000,000,000 points min?) - To a legendary summoner who leads the team to victory with prodigious ad-lib sessions which maximize the potential of the Summon. (superior to Ultra Summoner) *Ultra Summoned (1,000,000,000 points min?) - In recognition of excellent use of Djinns through brilliant improvisation. VS Victories *Battle Veteran - The badge of a strategist who ponders tactics and leads their team to victory. Heroes defeated *Rabid Warrior (700 heroes defeated) - To honour the warrior who leads team offensives and has defeated many an enemy hero. *Gladiator (1500 heroes defeated) - To a legendary warrior who serves as the core of the team's offences and has defeated countless enemy heroes. (superior to Gladiator) Acquired Cards *Card Collector - To honour collectors who contribute to theit team by trading numerous cards. Multiplayers and Co-ops Completed *Multi-Prince - The badge of an adventurer who has helped one's team solve many riddles and complete multiplayer quests. Team Ranking Team Rank is a tiltle that reprrsents your team level. Each time team members collect Team Points, they are used to rank-up the Team, to the next level. The team rank is showned on the main page of the Team Totem, and also on the team cards. Everytime a team levels up, the members are awarded with starshards, new Team Goals, and more items unlocked at Hoshipon Shop. Usually for each rank your team increases, 30 starshards are awarded to each team member. Team Rankings: *Lonely League - awarded when the Team is only formed from the Team Leader and his team points. Each time a member leaves a Team, they are reduced to their own Lonely League Team. In this mode, Team goals are not selectable. Rank up reqirement: one member. *Pair League - awarded when only one member and the Team Leader are parts of a Team. Team Goals become selectable, and the first ones are unlocked. Rank up requirement: one member. *Trio League - awarded when Team is formed from 2 Team members and the Team Leader. More Team Goals are unlocked. Next Rank Requirements: one member. *Minor League - awarded when members starts to get serious and collect many Team Points. Rank up requirements: 300 team points. *Master League - awarded when The team ges enought members and enought Team Points to rank-up. Rank up requirements: several Team Points *Open Leagues from 1 to 98: when a team reach Open League Ranking, the things starts to get Hard, as with each Team Rank-up, more and more points are required to improve. For each Level, members get 30 starshards, and more items are unlocked at Hoshipon Shop. From Open League 80, a new item (flag or card) will be unlocked at every 5 ranks. *Open League 99: The ultimate Team Performance! This is the ultimate rank possible. From this spot, no more Level-up requirements appear, and also the last Team Goal Becomes selectable: "collect all cards".A lot of hard work is needed to reach this rank, as 600.000 - 700.000 TeamPoints are required to do it. The total number of StarShards received from team leveling is 2990. If a member is in a open league 10 team, for example, and joins a open league 20 one, he will be awarded with the corresponding number of starshards of levels skipped , wich is 300 ( 30 StarShards x 10 Open Leagues increased). The starshards for each team level are awarded only once, to prevent grinding. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Places Category:Content